This invention relates to frangible projectiles for gunnery practice.
Practice training rounds are fired at paper/cloth targets for accuracy scoring as distinguished from combat rounds. To be useful in training, the practice rounds must reasonably duplicate the ballistics of the simulated combat round in terms of weight, location of the center of gravity, spin inertia and transverse inertia without increasing their cost. Additionally, it is desirable that ricochet hazards be minimized.
Ricochets can be suppressed by achieving breakup at impact. High drag fragments having a greatly reduced lethal range are needed as distinguished from high lethality fragments for combat rounds. Ricochet hazards are limited to high energy (mass and velocity) projectiles in contrast to small arms low energy projectiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a practice projectile which upon impact breaks apart into small fragments which will not travel far from the impact point.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following disclosure.